happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cub's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Cub and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends he has interacted with so far. Overview Cub spends most of his time with Pop in almost every episode he appears in, so he doesn't interact with many characters outside of his dad. He hardly ever interacts with anyone, even in the episodes where he appears without Pop. Relationships Cuddles In Cubtron Z, Cuddles was, for some reason, excited when Cubtron picked him up (most likely due to Cuddles' adventurous traits). In Kitchen Kringle Cub and Cuddles were going to eat dinner in the same house. They were both invited to the same birthday in I Get a Trick Out of You. Pickedupbyrobot.png|Cubtron chose Cuddles. Cuddlescrayon.png|Cuddles was killed by Cubtron. Giggles In Cubtron Z Giggles is horrified when Cubtron picks her up and kills her. In Kitchen Kringle Cub and Giggles were going to eat dinner in the same house. They were both invited to the same birthday in I Get a Trick Out of You. Imagegas.jpg|Giggles, Toothy and Cub. Gigglescrayon.png|Giggles was killed by Cubtron. Toothy Just like Cuddles and Giggles, his only interactions with Toothy are social ones. In Class Act, Cub enjoys Toothy's singing. Lumpy On Cub's side, Lumpy might be one of his friends, even though Lumpy doesn't really acknowledge him too much. Cub has fun playing with Lumpy's body parts as seen in Rink Hijinks and Just Desert. RH16.png|Cub and Lumpy. Pop_and_Lumpy_stand_at_Cub's_grave.png|Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave, mourning his death. Petunia This is another character that Cub appears to be friends with, on his side. In Hello Dolly, Cub waves at Petunia as she walks by and in You're Kraken Me Up, Cub appears to be very interested with Petunia's head. Petuniacrayon.png|Petunia was killed by Cubtron. Look_dad!_A_fallen_head!.PNG|Cub is very interested with Petunia's head. Hi Petunia!.PNG|Cub waving to Petunia. Handy Their only interaction together is in Don't Yank My Chain, where Handy is being dragged to death by a train while Cub laughs and waves at him. Handy looks at Cub in a way that tells him to get help, but being a baby Cub is, he doesn't understand this and watches Handy suffer his injures until he dies. HTF_Moments_-_Cub's_new_eye_!_(TV_S01_E02.3)_2.png|Cub with Handy. HTF_Moments_-_Cub's_new_eye_!_(TV_S01_E02.3)_4.png|Cub with Handy's eyes. Nutty Nutty is most likely the only character that Cub dislikes. In A Sucker for Love, Nutty swipes a lollipop that Pop gave him, causing him to cry. Takingcandyfromababy.png|Nutty steals Cub's lollipop. Cub_sad.png|Cub is about to cry because of this. Sniffles They have yet to actually interact. However, in'' A Hole Lotta Love, Sniffles was willing to build a machine to help rescue him. The Mole In ''A Sucker for Love, The Mole takes Cub to the hospital. On their way there, he hears Cub's constant crying and pain, so he gives him the same lollipop with Cub's face on it, which scares him. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_paramedic_(S03_E58)_2.png|The Mole takes Cub to the hospital. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_paramedic_(S03_E58)_5.png|"It's for you!" Russell Their closest interaction with each other is in Bottled Up Inside, when Russell is shocked at the sight of Cub in his car after running him over. Bobbleheadcub.png|Russell and Cub. Russell_and_Cub_bottled_up.png|"What have I done?!" Lifty and Shifty Their closest thing to an interaction together is in As You Wish when Lifty runs him over with his van. Cub and the duo were also supposed to eat dinner together in Kringle Feast. Fliqpy Cub may be the only character to be friends with Fliqpy. In A Vicious Cycle, Fliqpy pushes Cub off his tricycle and tries to use it as a weapon. When he is a bike and has killed everyone in the house, instead of looking for more characters to kill he actually lets Cub ride him around. Splendid Cub, like most characters, is a fan of Splendid. He went to his convention in Wrath of Con and he waved to him See What Develops, since Splendid was wearing a disguise, Cub might have thought he was waving to a stranger. Wrath_1.jpg|Cub is going to listen to Splendid's speech. Devel_10.jpg|"Hello, Splendid!" Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe